


The Absences of Light

by Luna_Vulpes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Flashback, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Memories, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reflection, Romance, Short Story, Softness, zine: I'm With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Aqua is lost in the darkness. She's losing her sense of self and her connection back to the light. Even her memories are fading, but one voice and face liners and it becomes the driving force behind keeping her sanity.But why can't she remember his name?
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: I'm With You - A Terraqua Fanzine





	The Absences of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece from the "I'm With You" Aqua x Terra Zine. It was such a pleasure working with these wonderful group of artists and writers. Plus it was the first zine I ever participated in. Squee! Hope you enjoy <3 - Luna 

Aqua found herself in nothingness. For days - or had it been a week - maybe even months or years - she’d been wandering around the void of darkness. Her mind kept playing tricks on her, sparks of light would appear only to be her imagination. Illusions of things she wanted. 

Her surroundings felt cold against her skin, the paleness of being under for so long made her own touch weak and broken. Even within the backdrop of black, only the fading colors of blue and pink within her weathering clothing reminded her of color and the fleeting memories of once feeling the sunlight against her skin. 

_ Light…  _

She once fought with the light, leading her through paths not many were fortunate to see, but in her journey she had only one goal - to find the friends she had lost outside of the darkness. 

To find the man her heart desired to be near once again. 

At times she would attempt to call upon her keyblade, remembering the weight of it against her palms and how it would clench within her hand in order to feel alive. However, the keyblade wouldn’t appear. Was she even alive or did the darkness ultimately mean she had lost it all during her last fight, her sacrifice? 

None of it could be true. She needed to keep pressing forward, finding her way back to her original path and searching - never giving up for the sake of the light and her friends. For the promises she had made when she was younger. 

It occurred to her that perhaps the fading hope was all she really had left. She didn’t know what else to do, where else to go. What path was she meant to take when everything she knew and loved were gone, lost to who knows where. 

She didn’t truly know her own path in the winding darkness. How could she ever search for her friends?

_ Friends _ …

Even those words felt odd. She couldn’t place their names - not even a picture of their faces. Parts of her memory became ascued, blurred out of frame and hazy to recall. However, her heart sung so many times the moment she tried to recall their names - his name. The melody of his memory and the anguish of what befell him. To a degree she felt guilty. 

How could she let him fall into the darkness?

_ Darkness… _

A power so tempting and so easily reached, but it left everyone who sought it ill fated.

She moved like a wave at sea, floating helplessly in the surrounding black. Her heart yearning for a small speck of light. A speck of hope and a hand. 

_ “We shouldn’t fear the darkness. It is the absence of light. So without it, the light cannot exist… so all you have to do is find it… find me…” _

His voice rang in her mind, playing around with her memories. The warmth of his voice coursed through her, begging that she remembered - that she should push away the temptations of darkness. 

Closing her eyes, Aqua attempted to do as the voice suggested. Focusing her thoughts and trying to remember… Who was that voice? How could she reach it?

Her heart pulsed, loud, thunderous, and paralyzing. The darkness surrounding her slithered closer, but her mind opened a space of memories. 

Memories of her childhood and a boy.

_ “Aqua! Come on! Let’s go to the bank. I need a break,” he said as he fell down on his back. The practice wooden sword thrown beside him as he panted for air. _

_ She stood over him, laughing and still trying to figure out how she could so easily defeat him. “Terra, you should try a little harder to beat me.” _

_ He shook his head. “No way! I have to be nice.” _

_ “Why? Cause I’m a girl?” She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. The ten year old Aqua was not going to stand for being treated differently. She worked hard to prove herself and it showed time and time again.  _

_ Terra stood up and stretched his arms. “I have to be nice because you’re my best friend. What would happen to us if I ever turned on you?” _

_ She shook her head and laughed before shoving him back and on his rear. “Don’t be nice to me. Just be you.” She walked away towards the bank. _

Aqua opened her eyes and felt the faint familiar hilt of her keyblade. Her fingers curled around it, fiddling to check repeatedly that it was real. Her heartbeat steady as she tried to figure out where the memory came from and why it left a lingering warmth rising on her back. Looking down, she found nothing - her imagination getting the best of her. 

Desperate, she closed her eyes again, wanting more than anything to keep searching through her mind for more. 

_ “Do you really think every star is a different world?” she asked looking up to the dark sky and gazing upon each twinkle of light. _

_ Terra shrugged as he laid back against the grass with his hands tucked under his head. “I mean, why wouldn’t we believe it? It’s what we need to protect once we become Keyblade Masters.”  _

_ Aqua sighed and curled her knees closer to her chest. She leaned her cheek on her knee, thinking about his words. “Do you really think one of us can become the next Master?”  _

_ Terra raised an eyebrow and looked to her. “Why the doubt?”  _

_ “It’s just so much responsibility. So much power…” She paused when she felt his arms touch her back as he came closer to her and captured her eyes.  _

_ “And? You’re strong enough. So am I. It’s the reason we were picked to train. There is something in us that always will protect the light. Something that will keep us moving to save all the stars and those who live in them.”  _

_ She squinted her eyes and giggled. “When did you become so wise?”  _

_ “I never have been.” He laughed and bumped his shoulder against hers. “I’m just repeating what you’re always saying in training. You just needed to hear your own words.”  _

_ She laughed and watched as he returned to looking at the stars, but that night, she could only face him and the wonder of his eyes.  _

She halted as if air suddenly rushed her lungs and renewed her senses. The shadows crept forward, closer to her as she felt her fist vibrating in warning, almost as if the hilt of her keyblade were present in her grasp. She saw the sparkle of light. The element still trying to reach her even in the depth of the unknown. 

Instead of swinging, she pulled her closed fist before her, holding it near her heart as if pointing the would be keyblade upward towards the covered sky. 

_ “Terra! What are you doing here?” She jumped back against the edge of her bed as the tall teenager rolled into her room through the window. _

_ “I was practicing my running… and decided to visit.”  _

_ “Just casually running up walls?” she replied sarcastically, but still shocked.  _

_ Terra shrugged his shoulders and dusted off his pants. “Yeah. Why not? Figured it was a good way to practice and get your attention.”  _

_ “Well you have it.” Aqua shook her head and wrapped her light jacket around her waist. The casual and comfortable pants with the loose fitted shirt and jacket gave away that she was planning to fall asleep. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a book before turning back to him. “Why did you need it?”  _

_ “It’s a moonless night. Figured we could go stargazing. Match them up to the map of worlds.”  _

_ She sighed, body limping and relaxing at the child like nature of his suggestion. “We have an exam tomorrow. You should be studying.”  _

_ He rolled his neck back before groaning. “All we do is study! Come on, Aqua! One night isn’t gonna kill ya. You’re gonna pass the test anyway. Why not take one break?”  _

_ Aqua huffed out a frustrated breath, considering his proposal. In the end, she shook her head and waved her hand towards him. “No. We have to take our studies seriously at all times.”  _

_ He grumbled. “You used to be more fun.”  _

_ She darted her gaze to him and quickly noticed his teasing smile. “Terra! Just get out of my room before someone finds you here!”  _

_ “Nope. Not until you stargaze. One break.” He gestured towards the window with the bench and slowly approached it to give her time to answer.  _

_ “Oh! Fine!” She threw the book on her bed and stormed to the bench, sitting with her eyes looking upward to the stars.  _

_ Terra sat beside her and slipped his hand by her back. She didn’t protest it and kept trying to remember the map from memory. “That one!” she pointed up to the northern star. “If I am correct, that is Hollow Bastion.”  _

_ “Where?” Terra leaned in his face closer to her, cheeks touching as she guided his eyes to the exact star. “Oh I see it!”  _

_ Aqua smiled and tapped his other cheek. “There. We stargazed. Can I read my book now?”  _

_ Terra grumbled again. “Seriously? That was one star.”  _

_ “Terra…” She pulled back her face and turned to him, annoyed, yet enjoying the short time with him. _

_ He pulled back and tilted his head to her. “Fine. You win, this time. But one more thing.”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ He rushed forward, planting his lips on hers. The initial contact made their teeth clash, but he relaxed his lips to be gentle and kind. Her eyes were wide open - not moving away or along with his motion.  _

_ When he pulled back, he slipped away from his seat and to the window. “Have fun studying.” He waved before dropping down and running on the walls to the ground floor.  _

_ Aqua sat in a blushful and blissful silence.  _

The emptiness of her hands still felt as if a keyblade vibrated against her grasp. Her heart beat, along with its rhythm, as she held her concentration. The shadows crept closer and tethering to her ankles and crawling up her legs. She refused to move, desperately searching for the light - knowing it was within her. 

Knowing he was somehow calling to her through the madness. 

_ “Terra!” she cried out to him through the door. Her frustration at their peak as her mind kept repeating with their kiss. He went about everyday as if it hadn’t happened, barely leaving her to think clearly.  _

_ He swung the door opened and looked at her confused. “Is everything alright?”  _

_ She breathed harshly and tried to speak, but instead her body showcased her words. Pushing her way in, placing her hands against his chest, and shoving the door closed with her foot, she kissed him. No clash. No hesitation. No thought.  _

_ Her heart soared with delight and lived in the hidden emotions for him.  _

_ Terra took little time to return the kiss. Grabbing her closely and deepening it.  _

_ Together their hearts bonded and found a balance. _

Aqua felt her body sinking into the darkness. The shadow swarmed her, consuming her existence within its dark caverns and catacombs. She didn’t budge. Holding her stance with her clenched fist pressed against her chest and keeping her eyes closed, she kept searching - desperate and open hearted. 

_ Aqua held her wayfinder. Smiling softly to herself as she looked at it longingly.  _

_ Friends.  _

_ Her heart filled with the joyful connection back to Roxas and Terra. They had each other, no matter what would come - they had each other.  _

_ Her fingers were tickled by a familiar hand. Terra slipped his hand within hers and smiled as his wayfinder dangled from his belt. Their fingers curled, locking tightly and looking up to the stars.  _

_ A universe surrounded them.  _

_ The stars guiding them every step of their journey.  _

_ Their hearts bonded and connected - no matter how far apart they may be. _

_ Their kiss would light up the galaxy.  _

The last of the heartless consumed Aqua within them. She disappeared, lost in their hold until a light sparked from within her heart. Her fist exploded in a glowing shimmer of white. The heartless ran, attempting to dodge the beams of light flying around them. 

Aqua rose from the shadows. Slowly lifting from the depth of the caverns and floating above them like an angel ascending from heaven. Her body shone in the silvery bright light guided from her heart and radiating from her keyblade that appeared before her. 

In seconds, all that remained around her was the original path she had been walking. The heartless gone and the light providing a clearer path. Her feet slowly landed on the ground and her body gracefully relaxed as her eyes opened. She gazed at the keyblade before it vanished seconds later - leaving no evidence that it had ever actually appeared.

She smiled and took a deep breath, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time she had to fight the darkness. All she had to do was keep remembering. She was never alone. She was never too far from her heart. She was never to distant from the light. 

In the absence of light - there was always Terra. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. Hope you all enjoyed it and check out our social media platforms. If you're a fan of Voltron and the ship Klance, make sure to check out our other work <3 - Luna
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> _  
> **Our Fics:**  
> _  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
